muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 501: Gene Kelly
Gene Kelly is under the impression that he's a "guest" -- that is, he's going to sit and watch, but not perform onstage. Frantic, Kermit tricks him into performing by asking him to give him a dance lesson on-stage. Kermit plans a surprise closing number, "Singin' in the Rain," Gene refuses, saying that he doesn't think he'll ever sing the song as well as he did in the movie, but he does eventually sing it backstage. Meanwhile, Scooter uses his Tarot cards to predict that the world is coming to an end. Beauregard believes him, and tries to convince the rest of the cast the apocalypse is near. This episode was the last filmed for the series, which inspired the "end of the world" storyline."The End of the World?", ''The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter, vol. 2, no. 6. 1980. Songs/Sketches * "Jambalaya" * "Frère Jacques" / "The Worry Song" * Veterinarian's Hospital (Beauregard) * UK Spot: "Fit as a Fiddle" * "You Wonderful You" * Pigs in Space (The End of the Universe) * Muppet News Flash: "The Meaning and Purpose of life is announced." * "Cool Water" * "Singin' in the Rain" medley Episode Notes * For the filming of the final number, Gene Kelly had not brought any black shoes, thinking his feet wouldn't be seen on camera. David Lazer happened to have the same shoe size, so he lent Kelly his black shoes, which Kelly wore and subsequently ruined.Craig Shemin, Muppets, Music & Magic panel at The Cinema Arts Centre in Huntington, Long Island. August, 2007. * Before Kermit and Gene Kelly's dance number, the two chat in the wings as Prince Rudolph performs onstage. The band can be heard playing "Swanee" during the discussion. * Kelly's insistence of not reflecting on his past in this episode is the exact opposite of his appearance in the film Xanadu (released the same year as this episode), which had Kelly's character homage his past and career. * For the new opening for the show's fifth and final season, several notable changes are seen for the first time. This is the first episode with the final version of The Muppet Show Theme, which include a new verse for Statler and Waldorf and a solo featuring Lips and Trumpet Girl. This is also the first time Lips and Trumpet Girl have a solo in the final part of the closing theme. Most importantly, Scooter has been replaced in the Cold Opening with a new one featuring Pops meeting with the episode's guest star as they enter the theater for the show. Edits * Nickelodeon: All scenes regarding Prince Rudolph and his invisible cheeseburger; Gene Kelly thanking Beauregard for the sponge mop; Kermit telling Lubbock Lou that there's no room for a Jugband number in this show. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Rowlf, Janice, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Announcer, The Newsman, Lubbock Lou, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Whatnot, Pops, Statler and Waldorf, The Endangered Species Chorus Line, Penguins, Dogs, Wolfhound, Prince Rudolph, The Swedish Chef Background Muppets: :Floyd Pepper, Lyle the Dog, Rizzo the Rat, Angus McGonagle, Catgut, Bubba, Gramps, Mulch, Annie Sue, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Lottie Lemon, Lew Zealand, Afghan Hound Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, the Swedish Chef, Waldorf, the Newsman and Rowlf :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy :Jerry Nelson as Dr. Julius Strangepork, the Announcer, Wolfhound, Pops, Prince Rudolph and Slim Wilson :Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Beauregard :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Lubbock Lou and Dog :Steve Whitmire as Jugband member, Zeke and Rizzo the Rat :Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig :Kathryn Mullen as others :Karen Prell as others Gallery Image:Kelly07.jpg Image:501 Gene Kelly 04b.jpg Image:Kelly09.jpg Image:501 Gene Kelly 03b.jpg Image:501 Gene Kelly 01b.jpg Image:Kelly02.jpg Image:Kelly04.jpg Image:Kelly05.jpg Image:Kelly03.jpg Image:501 Gene Kelly 05b.jpg Image:501 Gene Kelly 06b.jpg Image:Genekelly.jpg Image:Kelly01.jpg Image:Kelly06.jpg Image:Kelly08.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 501